Fairy Academy: Truth Behind The Lies
by SheenYih
Summary: Natsu was one of the most popular guys in Fairy Academy and Lucy is just an average high school girl wishing for a normal life, but destiny led the two to be together. Are they Compatible with each other? Find out More
1. Chapter 1

My second story perhaps? Please Read .. ^.^. I was stuck in our house all day -.- English is my second lungauge.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day of School

**Lucy POV**

This was my first day in 4th year high school in Fairy Academy, one of the most prestigious private school in Fiore. I was hoping my first day to go just fine. No, I want my Life to go just fine. I was walking at the school Campus to my new homeroom. I wonder ho's new faces I will see. "Lucy! Hey Lucy!" I looked back and saw Levy, my best friend, I stop and wait for her,"I'm g-glad I saw you .. W-what c-lass are you in?" she catches her breath. "I don't know yet, why don't we go at the bulletin board and see for ourselves?". We started walking again. We reach the school's bulletin board. Darn! it's crowded but at least we can still see.

Browse ...  
Search ...  
Browse ...  
Found it !

"God Levy, were on the same class again, how nice" I hugged her tightly,"I wouldn't be surprised, were smart after all" she winked at me and raise a thumbs up,"what section?" she asked,"Ruby" I smiled at her, seems like were on the top section again. i forgot the sections in 4th year are:

Ruby - 1 Diamond - 2 Emerald - 3 Garnet - 4 Jade - 5 Pearl - 6

Yeah, that's it only six, like I said it's a prestigious school where almost rich bimbo's go. How did I enter the school? Silly Question, it's because i'm one of those rich students as well as Levy.

"KYAAA .."  
"It was him"  
"Oh my gosh!" I heard all the girls around screamed . Levy drag me to where the commotion is happening. "What was that?" I asked, Levy stared as a guy make his way to the campus. He smiled at the girl staring at him,"Oh my gosh! Kill me now .. Kill me, I can now die happily!"  
she screamed, while acting on losing conscious.'Over Acting' -.- i thought,"Levy, who's that?" I shake her so she can be freed from some kind of trance. "You really don't know him? Seriously?" she looked at me in disbelief,"Why would I bother ask if I know him?" I sarcasticly says," You really don't care about the happenings around you eh?" she replied, students are starting to follow that guy that's why were left here.  
" I don't Care, I'm an NBSB remember?" I replied, she smirk,"that was Natsu-kun" she replied,"Natsu?" what's with him? flirting with girls on the first day of school. "Yes, Natsu Dragneel, one of the most popular student in our school, he's hot and cool, some says he do have all the quality a girl would wish" Wow, Levy was blushing /, "Oh, I know he's your crush right?" I grin, it was amazing, she just broke up with Eve recently and now she already have a crush. =.=

Ring. Ring. Ring

Did I heard right? Wake me up! It was the school bell! gosh. I drag Levy and ran to our room."Lucy .. oww .. heyy.." she complained but I didn't mind her. I immediately open the door, I feel relieved, teacher wasn't here I guess she'll be late. I scan the room, the sits and desk are paired in two. My eyes was stuck unto someone, that guy .. he's my CLASSMATE?! .. So he's not an airhead afterall. I saw Levy looking back, smiling all alone touching both of her cheeks,"Gosh, Lucy, he's our classmate" She still keeps smiling on her own like a wierdo. "Levy let's go" I pat her back softly,"O-okay .."  
she simply replied. We sat in front of Natsu, the room is full anyway, he sat beside Ian Jay Damian. Levy was so darn staring at Natsu. "Hey blue haired what are you staring at? .. Are you inlove with me?" he suddenly exclaimed. What the hell is with him. "Uhm .." Levy can't speak .

* * *

So what do you think? Don't forget to Review before you leave kay ? Bye for now .. "Keep your reviews and i'll keep updating" ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

I guess my first chapter is really bad to start with .. but i'll try .. i'll update ! I was busy watching anime :P But i still have time to type, i think. English is my second lunguage

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Crush?**

**Lucy POV**

"Hey bluehaired, what are you staring at? Are you inlove me?" he suddenly ask,"Uhm .. "Levy can't speak .. . Natsu stop bullying her" I heard the guy from the right side corner of the room spoke,"Why do you even care Gray? is it bullying already?" he hissed looking madly at Gray,"Stop it you two, especially you Natsu" A scarlet haired student stands and point at the two students who were areguing. "TCH .. alright it's not usual but i'll stop, it's not surprising if this girl love me anyway" he feels it too much, he's getting on my nerve :\ students in the room is now staring at us except the bluehaired one near the window, she's just staring outside. I see Levy bow her head at the ground. "Levy ...  
don't mind this idiot" I pat her back softly so that she'll feel relieved, "WHAT DID YOU SAY? IDIOT?" I was expecting he'll say that and I was right. I snob him and continue patting Levy's back.

"Class, please sit properly, we'll start now" a pink haired woman entered the room, must be our teacher," I am your homeroom adviser Ms. Virgo, but now let's appoint our class leaders? shall we? Who will nominate?" She adds, the nomination continue, I didn't mind it, as if I care anyway. "I know this is the part you are waiting for the Muse and Escort nomination so who'll nominate" he says, hand started to raise.

"You Miss Olietta" she called

"I'll Nominate Lisanna" So Lisanna is nominated

"The other one, you Miss McGarden" she pointed at Levy

"I'll nominate .. Lucy" wait slap me, slap me, did I heard right? Maam Virgo Called the muses to stand in front, I was forced to. When the votation started ended, 14 students voted on Lisanna. Wait, there are 30people here which means ..  
0_0 i'm right, I won. The votation for escort started, the nominated are Gray and Natsu and as expected T_T Natsu won. So the class leaders are:

President: Erza Scarlet V-President: Mirajane Strauss Secretary: Levy McGarden Treasurer: Lucky Olietta Auditor: Freed Justine PIO: Wendy Marvell Buss. Mngrs:  
1. Kinana 2. Max Peace Off.  
1. Bisca 2. Alzack Muse: Lucy Heartfilia Escort: Natsu Dragneel

TT_TT Time passed and it's the end of the first day. Mr. Dranbalt has picked Levy and I still have some club activities so we split up. Anyway I was in archery club. It was already 5:30 when I finally finish. I was walking helplessly and tired at the school field. There are less students. I knew it was a wrong choice shen I said i'll have taxi for today. I sigh and keep walking when someone bump on me, I fell. Black out.

Natsu POV

Darn! I hate those club activities, staying up late. It's already 5:30, If I don't get home early I will miss the movie 'Dragons Thousand Years Ago'. I ran at the school field while my mind was full of thoughts, just then I bump into someone and fell at the ground. I opened my eyes. (0_0 - My reaction) I fell on someone, worstly I recognized her, it was Lucy, that darn barbarian, idiot, stupid, freak from my class and wait she's unconscious, she must have hit her head . I was in top of her. Seconds ago, there was a flash, a Camera, I look from where it comes and saw a girl running off. SHE TOOK A PICTURE!, I stand and was going to walk when I remember her, now she's my problem. I'm certain I will miss that movie : I can't leave her here. I carried her bridal style to our car. Our driver saw me carrying her. What the hell!  
I sit at the back and slowly lean her head at the window then our driver started to drive.

Minutes passed and she woke up looking at her surroundings then stop at me ,"Whhaa a aatTt?" I sigh," Don't get the wrong idea blondie, you fell unconscious when I bump at you so here we are, where's your house?" I ask so this will be all over. H-heartfilia residence, at the town of Caraccas"  
she sttuterly replied. We ride in piece and silence between us. 30 minutes passed and we reach the gate of her house. She walk out of the car and I was going home when she knocks at the mirror, I opened it and saw her face," Natsu, thanks for the ride, because of that, I don't have to take taxi.  
See ya, Bye" she smiled and waved her hand then enters the gate. We now continue on our trip. I smiled slightly, her faced flashback at my mind so as what she says earlier.  
"Natsu, thanks for the ride ..."  
"Interesting" I uttered and blushed a little /

* * *

I hope this is not as bad as the chapter one XD .. I love putting smileys at the story .. Anyway the Movie? I just made it up, the title was kinda weird though agreed? ahahaha .. Anyway Bye Bye !

Sherry Blendy: It's All Bout LOVE! 3


End file.
